The present invention relates to an automatically operating system for taking up and discharging cloth articles, in particular jackets, from ironing apparatus.
As is known, in the cloth article making industry there is usually provided and end ironing operation, which is carried out by suitable ironing apparatus.
This ironing apparatus are able of operating with very high rates, but, presently, they are not completely exploited because of the time required for discharging the ironed cloth articles from said apparatus.
This requirement of discharging from ironing apparatus the ironed cloth articles moreover requires the use of personnel which, even if it is not specialized personnel, causes the finished articles cost to be remarkably increased.